Elsword: To Protect Earth
by Mrbubbles415
Summary: Cj is your regular junior. But when crazy events begin to threaten his life and life on earth Cj's life will be changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

Cj was your average sixteen year old boy. He was five feet ten inches, tan and had jet black hair that sat flat on his head. He was a junior in high school and played football. Though he wasn't the strongest he wasn't the weakest and he was quick on his feet. And like your Average junior he hated high school with a passion. Though he still went because he wanted to make his family proud. The current time was 8:30 and Cj was sitting in his English/Us History class and had his head down on his desk. Cj was sitting in his class on a Monday morning thinking this is going to be just another boring day at school but little did he know his life was going to change forever. Cj was sitting in class with his head down as usual. He was being scolded by the teacher like every few days.

"Do you understand Cj?" his teacher asked him. "Cj? Cj?" the teacher continued to ask. She slowly came to realize that Cj had been asleep during the whole scolding and was paying zero attention to her. After a loud sigh of defeat she simply walked away thinking Cj was a lost cause. And Cj continued out the rest of the class like this. Asleep.

The bell had rung signaling it was time for the students to move to their their third period class. As fast as he could Cj gathered his stuff which was just a pencil that he hadn't used, and stuffed it in his pocket and zipped out of the door into the hallway before anyone had even finished pushing in their chairs. But as soon as Cj had exited his class he was face to face with the last person he thought he'd see today. It was his long time crush Ashira . She was a short girl roughly five feet three inches, had a decent sized bust, a smile that made stars seem dim and wavy black hair that went to her lower back. In a very kind voice she said "Hi Cj". Cj being dumb struck by the sudden meeting had shakily responded.  
"

Hey Ashira. What are you doing here." Cj asked. "Well this is my third period class so its only natural that i'm here." giggled Ashira at Cj's silly question. "Oh right, Duh." responded Cj. "So what class do you have Cj?" Ashira asked with a smile. "Uh .. Spanish down the hall." Cj answered. "Oh alright well i'll see you later then?" she asked. "Yeah defiantly" Cj said with a smile which in turn made Ashira blush.

'That was really awkward' Cj thought. The reason the two were so awkward with each other is because they have been friends since the first grade. Now i know that sounds weird, "they are awkward around each other because they are friends?". Well that isn't the whole truth. Yes they have been friends with each other since the first grade but Cj and Ashira have liked each other since they met each other when they were little. Ashira has always like Cj because he funny and charming and very kind. He is just the kind of person everyone loved to be around. But she knew that Cj could be very scary when he was angry. She had once seen CJ beat up two kids because they had knocked all of Cj's lunch on the ground and she could swear she could see a red aura emitting from him. but it did last as he quickly pulled off the two teens that he had been beating up. So he also knew a bit about her crushes' darker personality. As for Cj he had liked his friend since before he and her had become friends. But on one day he was sitting by himself on the grass field just tearing grass out of the ground when a ball had come rolling over to him. Low and behold it was Ashira who had seen him by himself and invited him to come play her and her friends and ever since then they have been the best of friends. But a while back Ashira got into a car accident killing both her parents and wiping all her memories. Weeks after the accident Ashira had finally waken up and Cj was right there next to her crying in her lap but she had no idea who the crying boy was. But after many weeks she learned who her friends were and who the boy of her affection. And through those long months of rehab Ashira had grown on Cj and he quickly saw how pretty and kind she was. And slowly fell for her. But there was a secret that Cj was keeping from Ashira and that was that Ashira's parents had died and had left her all along. All Ashira knew was that she was currently living with Cj in the same apartment complex. Cj never knew his parents but he did know that he had a sister but she had disappeared a while back but Cj was still looking for her.

It was finally the end of the day. And Cj was in his final class of the day CJ had left class early he was walking down the stair to the quad when something strange caught his eye. A hole was ripped in the air creating a portal at first nothing happened but then lizard men began to pour out of it by the dozens before Cj knew the quad was full of them. Cj instantly turned and ran to the nearest exit trying to get the hell out of the school. But when he tried to get off of school grounds a clear glass wall blocked his way off the grounds. That's when he began to panic. It was only a matter of time before the lizard men would find him and kill him. I mean who ever came though a portal into another world with weapons claiming they were here for peace. Then he heard a scream from the quad. He knew exactly who's voice that scream belonged to.. Ashira. Cj's legs moved on their own and he began to race toward the quad where all the lizard men were but he didn't care all he cared about right now was helping Ashira. When he got to the quad we was instantly tackled to the ground from behind by one of the Lizard men and that is when he saw her. Ashira was hanging over the shoulder of the head Lizard man, unconscious.

"Let her go!" Cj screamed when he saw her. "And why would i do that i need a new queen and she is the perfect fit." The lizard king said as he began to grope her through her clothes receiving a light moan from her unconscious body. When Cj saw this he became angry. No forget angry he was fucking pissed. CJ's hair hung in his eyes as be tightly began to clench his fists. A red aura began emitting from him and the pressure around him began to increase in seconds the ground around him shattered and the lizard men on top of him had their bones crushed to dust from the pressure. Cj no stood in the crater that he formed and began to stare up at the King, who had now put Ashira down and was now smiling down at him.

"Ah a challenge? Come then Boy and come get your friend back from me if you can." When he had finished talking Cj had began to sprint straight up the crater and sent a first straight toward the King only to have it dodged and then get the air knocked out of him by a vicious tail swipe sending him into the wall behind him. The king began to laugh as began to beat the boy within an inch on his life. Cj had lost consciousness when his eyes shot open he was in a white room with nothing in it except for a boy about his age with long red hair tied in a pony tail and a sword resting on his shoulder.  
"where am I? Am i dead?" Cj asked "No your not dead and as for where you are your in a place called the between." The red haired boy said.  
"The Between? Whats that?" he asked again. "it serves as a separater between your world and mine."  
"And who are you?" Cj asked once more. " I guess you could say i'm you or you could just call me your other. But my name is Elsword.."

**A/N:** YAY cliff hanger to start a new story aint it great :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Legendary Sheath Knight

"Me other what are you talking about? And why am i here" Cj asked only to receive "Boy you sure ask a lot of questions don't you?" as an answer from the boy named Elsword.  
"Look the reason your here is because your getting your ass kicked and making us look bad i mean come he's only a Lizard man." Cj sweat dropped as Elsword said 'Only a lizard man'  
"And What am i supposed to do i can't fight that thing i just got my ass kicked and i don't even know if i could even stand in the condition i'm in." Cj explained. "Not with out help you can't." Elsword clarified.  
"Help? Who the hell could help me fight this thing?" Cj retorted. Elsword simply stuck two thumbs up and pointed at himself with a smile."Your going to help me? Why?" Cj asked.

"Because your making us look bad." Elsword said plainly receiving another sweat drop from Cj. "Look all you have to do is Soul link with me and I'll do the rest." Elsword explained. "Soul link how the hell am i supposed to do that?" Cj panicked. "You already have baka when you release the aura of destruction you let yourself fall into your anger. Now im going to teach you to completely soul link. All you have to do is stay level headed and be brave and then you'll complete the Soul Link.". "Alright this better work or i'm dead." Elsword simply laughed at Cj and before Cj had time to respond The white room vanished as well as Elsword. When Cj had come to he was about 10 feet from the King and on the ground covered in cuts and bruises. It took all his strength to get to his feet again but, somehow he managed to stand and face down the King with a serious look.

"Still able to get up aye well let's changed that." the King said through his smirk. Cj getting ready to try and block the on coming attack was yet again tail whipped only this time he felt as if the amount of power put into the attack was ten fold the amount as last time. This sent Cj flying through the air like a rag doll only to crash into a wall and have the rubble from the impact fall onto of him. Cj was on the verge of losing consciousness again and if let him self go again it would be the last time he closed them. But Cj was in so much pain that he was ready to Let himself be taken by death's embrace. But right before his eye shut he heard a scream it was Ashira. She had been screaming his name worrying about him. He couldn't quick now he had to fight he to get up again. And then he heard it. Elsword from inside his head had laughed and said. "You've done good Cj now let me take over." And he finished Cj's eyes shut. But then something unexpected happened the snapped wide open again this time emitting a white. Cj was coursing with power he could feel all his wounds healing He could feel himself getting stronger.

From outside the rubble the King was laughing victoriously when all of a sudden he felt a new pressure one similar to the one the kid had emitted earlier but this one was more controlled less destructive but just as powerful. When the King turned back to the rubble he froze. His crown was sliced in half so fast he didn't even see it happen. And the more shocking part was he didn't see anyone. But all of a sudden a figure emerged from the rubble this one was different though not just in appearance but, in strength again. The figure stood at the top of the rubble red hair tied back in a pony tail with a back sword resting on his shoulder. his legs covered in armor while he wore a one sleeve shirt. The Kind had heard rumors of a knight like this but he could not believe what he was seeing could this really be him. But he was given his answer with one simple sweep of kids swords. 'Wait sword didn't he only have one a second ago.' The king thought but then he remembered the Legend of Conwell. The legendary sword that came from the ruin sheath. "IMPOSSIBLE! THERE IS NO WAY A PUNK KID LIKE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN CHOSEN!".

Elsword Laughed and then smirked. "Easy there big guy this will be all over soon.". 'What is he...' the king thought but before the had the chance to inhale he head the last words he'd ever here from behind him. "Final Strike" Elsword said to himself as he cut a hole in the air opening a rift sucking the king to its center and then explode instantly killing the king. Ashira stared in awe at the dual wielding boy. "Cj?" she asked. But all the boy did was smile before she was blinded by a bright light. When the light faded a dim eyed, exhausted Cj feel the the floor but was quickly caught by Ashira. Ashira layed his head on her lap and Cj simply stared up at her with dim eyes and ask "Are you alright Ashira-chan?" Ashira blushed slightly embarrassed. Nodded her head. with a smile. "Well that's good." Cj managed to say before he passed out again. When Cj went unconscious again she couldn't help but cry. "Arigatou Cj-kun" She said tears streaming down her face.

A/n: Hey everyone i know one is short but i kinda wrote at like 12 am so yeah.. really tired all i could come up with for right now really this more like a part 2 of chapter 1. Really hope you guys are enjoying this story i know im having fun think of new ideas. Please review i take all kinds of reviews just try to to make me feel that bad. Anyways until next time bubbles out.


End file.
